


Concerning the open Secretarial position in the Andoran Ter'angreal R&D Department

by Zorpisuttle



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, Letters, Parody, Post-Canon, The Fourth Age (Wheel of Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorpisuttle/pseuds/Zorpisuttle
Summary: Setalle Anan believes in second chances.
Relationships: Setalle Anan & Elayne Trakand, Setalle Anan & Matrim Cauthon (background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Concerning the open Secretarial position in the Andoran Ter'angreal R&D Department

_Queen of Andor, Elayne Trakand Aes Sedai_

_Andoran_ Ter’angreal _Research and Development Department_

_The Palace, Caemlyn, Andor_

Dear Queen of Andor, Defender of the Realm, Protector of the People, High Seat of House Trakand:

I was pleased to hear about the new secretarial position in the Andoran _Ter'angreal_ Research and Development Department from our mutual acquaintance, Matrim Cauthon. In an earlier stage of my life I was known as Martine Janata, the last Aes Sedai to regularly study _ter'angreal_ with no known uses. Though I no longer have the ability to channel, I believe my 47 years of experience in this work could provide valuable context and insight to the secretarial role and the department as a whole.

When I was Aes Sedai, I studied over one hundred unknown _ter'angreal_ using several self-developed approaches as well as the current White Tower best practices, and took meticulous notes in a fine hand. I discovered uses for 68% of the _ter'angreal_ I studied and was accounted an excellent and careful researcher by my peers. When I was injured and had to stop this work, I took some time off to reassess my options and made a career change to the hospitality industry, where I have been working as an innkeeper for the majority of the last 24 years. My organizational skills have only grown from this additional experience, and I am equally skilled at putting nervous patrons or _ter'angreal_ owners at ease.

When Matrim Cauthon let me examine his power-blocking _ter'angreal_ , I realized I missed this work, but I did not think there would be a way for me to be involved until I came across your posting. I would love to serve on a cross-cultural team of _ter'angreal_ creators and researchers, studying old _ter'angreal_ and supporting the creation of new ones. I have experience working on diverse teams, and recently served as an informal cultural attaché to the Seanchan Empress. In our discussions, I offered a positive view of channelers and argued against other Seanchan human rights violations. I believe she enjoyed talking to me, and it is possible I could serve as a diplomatic backchannel in the future.

I understand you may have some hesitations about working with me, given that unfortunate misunderstanding with the Kin. I apologize; I was trying to protect you and did not know all of the facts. I will endeavor not to judge by appearances in the future, knowing full well that they can be deceiving. I believe my years of successful _ter'angreal_ research, attention to detail, and people skills would make me an excellent choice for this position. I look forward to discussing my qualifications in person.

Sincerely,

Setalle Anan / Martine Janata

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely enjoy writing cover letters and also desperately wish to work at the hypothetical Andoran Ter'angreal R&D Department, but Setalle Anan is obviously far more qualified than me, so, uh, that's how this nonsense happened.
> 
> This was intended as a one-off joke, but to be honest I probably need only the slightest of encouragements to write a workplace comedy conveyed exclusively through ancillary paperwork? So let me know if that'd be of interest.


End file.
